Splatoon Fanfiction:Agents
by Eliteforce80
Summary: In a city called Inkopolis a group of friends find them selves in an inkling war after a turn of events Aaron and his sister Alley need to end the war as lines are drawn and friendships become undone. Rated T for Mild violence and romantic scenes. Please Review
1. Chapter 1

Splatoon Fanfic: Agents

 **Chapter 1: The day the Inkopolis changed**

"Wake up!" A young inkling girl shouted over an alarming alarm clock.

The young girl was dressed in a Black Urban vest Orange Arrow shoes and had a pair of White Arrow Bands strapped across her face, she had electric blue hair and milk chocolate color skin. "You're going to miss the train dummy!" She said while turning off the alarm.

"L-Let me sleep some more will ya?" The older inkling said tiredly.

"Sorry bro you can't last time you were late mom almost lost it!"

"True, but it was a long night." Almost drifting off to sleep

"Mabey you shouldn't have played videogames all night?" The sister snapped back frustrated. Just as she said this however their bedroom door swung open with an adult female inkling standing there looking pretty pissed off at the two arguing.

"Are you still sleeping? It's 5:30 when are you going to get up!" The adult exclaimed aloud. This jolted the older brother awake as he bolted to his closet to find some clothes for himself.

The train was packed with young inklings heading to school, however our young protagonists hurriedly ran to the train hopping not to miss it.

"This is why you should've woken up earlier Aaron!" The female inkling exclaimed.

"S-Sorry it's just hard to Alley, you should know you are always tired!" Aaron snarled back.

"Well at least I'm ways on time asshole!" Allison (Alley) shouted back.

The arguing continued until the pair reached the doors of the train which had school ID scanners to make sure only the correct inkling got on the train. The pair quickly slide their cards through the card reader. The siblings hurried to find an open seat close by some friends.

Luckily for them the r group of friends saved them seats on the bus.

"There you guys are!" Sofia said happily. Sofia was hearing a purple hoodie and pro trail boots he also had a pair of earbuds hanging from the upper part of her ears, her tentacles where light purple and where let down loose.

"Yeah sorry for the wait." Aaron said scratching the back of his head embarrassed

"Yeah your luck Maxus isn't coming to school today he would've forced us to give up our seats. Zach said relived. Zach was wearing a gray jacket with purple Arrows, his tentacles were gray and short they, resembled an old ancient human hair style known as the bowl haircut. His skin tone was tan like Sofia's

The rest of the group included Jason, Maddie, Catherine and Nick. The train started with a jot and slowly took off speeding down the track straight to Inkopolis High School. The school was lain out across the landscape it almost resembled a university. The outside walls were red bricks with windows scattered in each class room and halls, in total the school had 3 floors… 4 if you include the roof. The roof had glossy marble lining and glistened as the sun touched the tip of the peak.

Aaron quickly stepped of the train dragging his friends along to avoid the upcoming traffic. The group of friends quickly reached the front gate of their school just in time to catch the gate opening up. Aaron fixed his Black Arrow Bands, Zipped his custom Black, gray and white Camo Hoodie, and his Black Arrow shoes. Aaron also had enough time on the bus to make sure that his neon blue hair was shaped to be a mini afro.

"Hey Alley?" Sofia said braking the recent conversation the group was having a moment ago.

"Wanna go to the tower later to do some matches? We could set up a squad of 2?"

"Um sure I don't have a problem with that" Allison said happily agreeing on the suggestion.

"RING! RING! RIIIIING!" The bell rung loudly across the school grounds.

"Well I guess I'll catch everyone else around… see ya!" Aaron shouted as he walked off instantly ending the conversation.

"RING! RING! RIIIIING!" The bell rung loudly indicating that school was over and it was time for a 4-day weekend.

Alley kept her promise and ended up going to inkopolis tower for a quick and easy squad battle.

"Hey Sofia" Alley said cheerfully holding a .69 Gal deco connected to an ink canister strapped to her back.

"Hey you made it! Ready to splat some newbies?" Sofia said with an evil grin. In her hand her was holding a Krak on splat roller.

The duo hurriedly walked over to the terminals to where inklings starting at age 14 can participate in a fun game of turf war. Although if you want to compete in a compition you can play Splat Zones, Tower Control and even. Today however Alley and Sofia decided to play a squad battle, turf war.

"So today the maps are Bluefin Depot, Saltspray Rig and Urchin Underpass. I hope we play at Saltspray." Sofia said

"Me too, however I feel like playing on the new and improved Urchin Underpass what about you?" Alley replied.

"I guess so, but I th-" Sofia was cut off by a big jingle that was being played throught the town, it was the squid sisters.

"Good evening Inkopolis!" The Cousins said aloud

"Today looks good for a good splat!" Callie the black tentacle female inkling said

"No wind speeds for a while and clear skies all day so let's get to it inklings it's time to splat!" Marie the gray female inkling said looking slightly sad.

"And as always STAY FRESH!" Both of them said.

"Ok and that's that!" Sofia said

"It's a good day to splat let's get going!" Alley said cheerfully

Alley and Sofia reached a line at the warp pads, luckily for them they were the 3rd and 4th persons in line. The duo was pair with 2 other girls who went to the same school as them. As soon as the warp turned on the team of girls headed onto the pad to be warped. It took about 5 seconds for them to warp to their spawn pad. The girls looked at each other and smiled.

"Let's win this!" a girl with a charger said happily.

The game picked up pack as the other team started to use a very complex strategy requiring the other team to move swiftly and make no room for mistakes. Alley started to figure out the strategy and almost crack it until she found herself cornered behind a wall.

"Help me!" Alley shouted over the comms.

"I'm trying to!" the girl with a pink charger said rushing to a position to get a nice vantage point.

"Alley I'm going to be bait hurry up and splat one" Sofia said worried as she looked on her live map.

"Ok you do that but hurry up! "Alley whispered in fear. The teamof boys closed in on alley about to surround her.

"Heh looks like another kill and an easy win" said one of the team's taction.

"Not on my watch!" sofia yelled turning a corner jumping up and splatting two members of the other team forcing them to respawn at their spawn portal.

"Crap!" the taction said in fear of losing the match.

Meanwhile, Calie and Marie watched the close game from their T.V and was stunned from both team's dedication to winning the match.

"What do you think of these two?" Marie said pointing at Sofia and Alley's profile pic and looking back at the T.V screen.

"They are good possibilities… let's watch a little more shall we?" Callie responded focused on the game.

Back at the match, Alley's team sniper made Sofia's distraction count and shot the inkling holding a slosher all over forcing him to respawn.

"Ah man… looks like our win streak is, over!" The inkling captain said glumly. Just as he said this Alley furiously shot him in the back several times forcing him to respawn as well. The whistle blew as the captain respawned at his base. Alley's team looked at her map and saw that the game was too close to call. Judd leaped from his podium and waited for each team to gather around in their selective area. Judd paused and pondered aloud.

"Real good effort from both teams… but sadly blue loses! And orange wins!" Alley's heart stopped for a minute and quickly came back as a shock of happiness overwhelmed her.

"Yes!" She and Sofia shouted at each other hugging hardly while chortling.

Blue team sighed and glumly kicked the floor. Their leader motioned them to walk over to Alley. Sofia turned and faced the boys who walked over and removed their paintball masks. "Good game!" the slosher said while shaking her hand. Sofia blushed from his warm touch and blushed a little almost making her hair turn a vibrant pink, which she quickly turned back to purple before he realized.

"What's your name?" Sofia asked the boy

"Delsin, but call me Del" Delsin said smiling.

Their brief meeting was interrupted by the warp pad opening allowing 2 very famous squids in the match.

"Alley and Sofia? Can we please see you for a moment?" Callie said with a smile

 **Author Note: wow so far so good I suppose, this is my first fanfic so don't judge me xD anywho thanks for looking at this fanfic and please send this to others! Also comment on how I can improve or how you liked it. Thanks.**

 **-Elite**


	2. Chapter 2

Splatoon Fanfic: Agents

 **Chapter 2: Welcome to the agency**

Alley and Sofia said their goodbye's to their new friends and got their cellphone information and followed the popstars out to the warp pad.

"You guys are really good at splatting people you know?" Marie said looking over her shoulder to the 2 inklings.

"Thanks, but why do you need to speak to us?" Sofia said trying not to sound rude.

"Something of upmost importance." Callie responded to her. The pop stars led them to a black limbo and had a bodyguard open the door for them to enter. Once in the car Marie took out her chart of statistics and showed them their placements.

"You guys are the top 20 players in inkopolis technically speaking top 20 in the world." Marie said smiling.

The limbo ride was short but it sure was a luxury. The limbo pulled into the parking lot of a 5 diamond sushi place called "Inko's Finest Sushi" Alley and Sofia's mouths watered as they stepped out of the limbo and into the lovely aroma of fish and other misalliances fruits and vegetables.

"Oh Callie! Marie! Welcome back, are these two ladies with you?" Inko asked the pop stars

"Yes just for some business and can we have your famous platter please? Couso?"  
"Sure thing anything for my favorite cousins" Ink replied happily.

Callie and Marie went to their usual spots and quickly sat down eager to talk to them. The group talked and talked while listening to the smooth jazz in the background. Time flew by and they soon found themselves talking for at least an hour.

"So let's get down to business shall we?" Marie suggested

"We asked you to come here today on the circumstance of you joining us in an elite rank. As most people don't know but we are the top 2 players in the world which is good because we sing the honorary songs for splatfest. Now onto important matters" Marie whispered quietly. "The ocatarians are making a fierce comeback to our city. Many remote and quiet cities have been destroyed along with their respective spawn pads which of course means that when an inkling dies they die permanently…" Marie said glumly while showing them pictures of destroyed towns.

Alley's eyes widened in fear looking at the massive inksplaters and bombs that went off there she imagined the fear and death that took place there.

"I'm sorry if you're scared but we really need your help, if you both say no we understand." Callie said hoping they would join them.

"No, no it is scary and pretty terrifying to see but, I want to help I'm not sure about Sofia though. What do you say about this Sofie?" Alley said sipping on bobba tea.

"I'm ok with it as long as if we die out there out families get compensation" Sofia said.

"Of course they will." Marie responded relieved that they both said yes.

"Now Alley where can we find your brother and everyone on this list?" Callie said showing her Aaron's statistics and their friend's scores.

Aaron shouted in his headset as Nick, Zach, and the rest of their team lost a very important match in their favorite FPS game.

"Dang it guys *sigh* looks like we are runner ups. Hey at least we each get 6,000 coins." Aaron said trying to cheer them up.

"Yeah, yeah hey Aaron can Nick and I come over for a minute? Zach asked along with Maddie.

"Yeah sure yawl just want to chill or do you want to go something else?" Aaron questioned.

"Just chilling I'll be there in 5 c ya" Nick said hanging up the group chat.

Just as Nick said he arrived in 5 minutes along with Zach, Maddie and Catherine who skated over to his house.

"Yeah guys" Aaron said as he welcomed them inside.

The group of friends sat on his mom's new couch and just talked about the game they just played and how they can improve on it. Just as the conversation was ending a knock came at the door.

"I'll get it" Aaron said excusing himself from the conversation. To his surprise He saw Callie and Marie standing there with his sister and Sofia. He opened the door shaking with every crick of the door.

"Hey A-aron" Alley said hugging her brother. Aaron never hugged her back, he only stood there looking blankly at Callie and Marie who asked him if they can come inside for a minute. Aaron shook his head and signaled his friends to "shut up." He lead his sister and the pop sensations to his family's brown couch in the center on the room.

"Hey guys" Callie said cheerfully.

"What is the most famous squids in Inkopolis doing with your sister?" Nick whispered to Aaron

"We are here on very important business young man." Marie smiling weary at nick

"Oh what sort of business?" Nick responded tiredly

"The business on which we need your talented help." Callie said as she informed the boys on what had happened in the town close by.

 ***5 Hours later***

The train stopped and at seemed that no one was abourd except Aaron and co.  
"Where are we?" Alley looked up at Callie scared.

"We are at the main HQ of Booyah base!" Callie shouted loudly just as she did this every single light in the room light up showing how vast the underground complex was. The group looked around astonished at the various assortments of weaponry and experimental prototypes.

One weapon had peaked an interest on Aaron however.

"What is that weapon?" Aaron asked intrigued.

"That my silly little boy is a human relic." An old inkling said from a desk

"And who are you?" Aaron asked the old inkling in question.

"My name is Captn Cuttlefish, and I know all about you Aaron…'  
"How do you know my-" Aaron was cut off due to Cuttlefish explaining how he knew the group and who he was.

Alley walked up to the gun her brother was standing next to and picked it up and saw a clip lying next to it. She flipped the gun over to see there was a hole about the size of the clip, while no one was looking she loaded the gun and pointed it loosely to Aaron.

"Look Aaron!" She said making Aaron spin around

"Cool" Aaron said grabbing the gun out her hands. Just as he did so Callie switched the gun to safety and took out the clip.  
"Woah! Don't do that! That was a weapon made for killing things without ink. So don't play with it we really don't want to clean up blood the ground or be arrested for a death of a kid." Callie said scared.

"Oh sorry" Aaron and Alley said in sync.

"But wait" Zach said speaking up  
"what is that thing called?"

"It's a gun but to be more precise it is an PP99 or a pistol." Marie said.

"are there any other pistols?" Alley said quickly.

"Yeah and not just pistols." As sooon as Marie finished her sentence she flipped a switch allowing an assortment of weaponry pop up from the ground all with different labels from a pistol to a sniper.

After sorting through the weaponry everyone found their favorite pieces of weaponry, Aaron's was a shotgun, zach's was a Sniper, Nick's was a submachine gun, Sofia's was a Knife, Maddie's was a pistol, Alley's was an assault rifle, Catherine's was a sword, and jason's was a Bowie Knife.

Callie smiled as everyone looked in astonishment at their new arsenal of toys to use on the baddies in their mission. "So." Callie said cheerfully. "Are you ready for your armor?" As she said this Captain cuttlefish opened a large metal door that was very heavy to reveal 8 new pieces of armor for each inkling. "Here is your armor!" Marie exclaimed as she handed Alley a complete replica of her clothing she was wearing now. Alley looked at the armor perplexed this was just normal clothing the same size and everything. Come to think of it everyone else held clothes of which they were already wearing.

"Um isn't this just normal clothing?" Nick said steaming

"No these clothing were made specially for you, these have the power to stop most bullets from killing you but a shotgun blast, sniper, or grenade can still kill you."

Cuttlefish said as he pointed a gun at nicks replica firing a shot into his replica shirt causing it to fall due to the sheer force of the bullet. Cuttlefish reached towards the shirt and pulled out the bent bullet and threw it on the counter for everyone to see.

 **A/N: Hey Guys! It's a me Elite! And I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far tune in next time for an episode of discovery and frustrations on the new found team. "Splatoon Fanfiction: Agents Chapter 3 War, War never changes…."**

 **-Elite**


End file.
